


I was arresting Terry Milkovich

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, i'd rather go home to my husband Carlos, ianxmickey - Freeform, this prompt was everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«What can possibly be better than arresting the ignorant dickhead who made our life a living hell for years and years before you became a cop? I basically ditched school because of him.»</p><p>«Well, I don’t know. His very own son coming out in the middle of the street screaming that he loves Ian Gallagher’s dick up his ass sounds quite better to me. But maybe it’s because I was there witnessing that miracle»</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was arresting Terry Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm not sure if you will take this prompt because it's not really gallavich but I would love to read about the cop of the 4x11 episode going back home and tell to his husband Carlos what happened."
> 
> I take this prompt as my legitimate life partner for ever.  
> i'm sorry if I wasn't able to give it justice!

«I’m home» Ray tiredly threw his coat on the armchair and walked straight to the kitchen, where he knew Carlos was waiting for him with a cold dinner and an annoyed expression.

«You’re late. Again.» He stated, arms intertwined on his chest, his voice vaguely grumpy.

«And I am sorry again, love. But I have an excellent excuse and an even better story to tell you» Carlos raised his eyebrows expectantly, not even bothering to hide his skepticism.

Ray threw in his mouth an entire meatball.

«I was arresting Terry Milkovich» He spluttered, almost distracted, trying to hide his grin. Carlos looked briefly at him like he was the sun before starting laughing and jumping around like a cheerleader.

«Why didn’t you say it right ahead? My hero! Let me grab you a beer. You are forgiven. We have to celebrate! How much do you think we should pay the judge to bribe him into keeping that homophobic disgusting prick in forever?»

«You haven’t heard the best yet»

«What can possibly be better than arresting the ignorant dickhead who made our life a living hell for years and years before you became a cop? I basically ditched school because of him.»

«Well, I don’t know. His very own son coming out in the middle of the street screaming that he loves Ian Gallagher’s dick up his ass sounds quite better to me. But maybe it’s because I was there witnessing that miracle»

«NO FUCKING WAY»

Ray chuckled, hugging tightly his shocked husband. He played that scene in his head again, and his smile softened.

«I’m telling you, that kid is a fucking hero. He just went on and on talking about how much he likes dick, it was a miracle Terry didn’t kill him right then. It took three of us to put him in the car. And as long as he was gone, the kid was there, with Gallagher, laughing and cuddling like it was the happiest day of his life. I was so overwhelmed, Carl. Can you imagine what has meant for that kid growing with Terry as a father? I swear I had to force myself not to hug him, I stayed there ages staring at them from the car like a creepy old fag»

Carlos laughed lightly, pecking him on the lips. Then he raised an eyebrow, his eyes at the ceiling, pondering.

«Ian is the ginger one, right?»

«Yeah.»

«Oh, I totally saw that one coming»

«Yeah, too cute to be straight»

«He could be your son, Ray. Gross!»

«You should have seen them, Carl. I swear to God I haven’t seen anything nearly as adorable since Neal Patrick Harris adopted that two little angels. And that Milkovich! Who would have thought… Bottom and proud and doesn’t take anybody’s shit! By the way, he is totally in love with Gallagher. The guy is no subtle, I wonder how he managed to keep the secret for so long, his eyes were fucking singing Whitney Houston while he was looking at him. He reminded me of you, when we banged in you parent’s bed the first time and you were trying to act casual about it but you were already so hopelessly into me…»

Carlos rolled his eyes in exasperation, but smiled, stroking lightly Ray’s arm; when he spoke though, his voice had a vein of concern.

«You will have to keep an eye on them. Especially when he’s out again. »

Ray nodded.

«I will.»


End file.
